


The Colours of Pearls

by Starshearted (cthulhucorp)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, M/M, future relationships yo, i made actual tags for my ocs names b/c fuck it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cthulhucorp/pseuds/Starshearted
Summary: Fuckin' RWBY 4 got me back into RWBY as a whole so now I'm writing about my ocs.





	The Colours of Pearls

Pearl was, in short, not impressed with her newfound companions. Sure, they were strong, for the most part. One was a faunus, which was always good for a conversation topic if one was feeling political. Tawney was a great tailor. And Russet... Well, Russet was Russet, and one couldn't really argue with that. She was by far the most powerful of their team, the most head-strong and determined. And yet, who was leader? Pearl. Nothing too special, in her own mind. A human hailing from the far northern regions of Atlas. She was already 18 and, despite her 5'7" stature, she lacked all muscle and her childish face led to the outbreak of teasing among her peers. If she weren't aware of all the specialties of her own teammates, Pearl would suggest it were her abilities with the use of dust, or perhaps even her semblance.

But she wasn't the only one with a powerful semblance, nor a touch of luck when it came to dust. Hell, Laurel Tawney weaved clothing with the damn material, and kept spools on his near constantly. To say that it wouldn't take a touch of both skill and luck to keep rolls of refined dust on his being without dying would be a blatant lie. As for semblance, well, Russet had them all beat there. Absorbed damage and then erupted in an explosion. The only person Pearl had beat was Eue, though there could always be a hidden potential in there. The only touch he had so far was bad luck, and his semblance was rather useless as of now.

Pearl sighed quietly, rubbing her forehead. This was her team now. This was her life now. And whether she liked them or not, she was their leader. They were her problem, hers to take care of and lead. This was going to be..

"Eue, I don't care if you'll just sleep it off, I'm not letting you eat one more eucalyptus leaf!"

A _long_ four years.


End file.
